Little Rose
by apple1pie2
Summary: based on the translations of Rammstein's song Rosenrot. slight Germancest.


(Ok, so this is the first fanfic iv ever written... and i based it of Rammsteins song Rosenrot, it popped into my head at one in the morning while i was listening to Rosenrot on repeat... so this is probably crap... oh, and throughout the story there singing Rosenrot )

"Hey Gilbert..." Ludwig said while staring out a window.

"_Was?"_

It was a nice morning in a mountainside village. Ludwig had been staring out the window, when something caught his attention.

"There is a _Röslein_ up on that mountain..."

"Really?" Gilbert started to walk slowly to where Ludwig was standing.

"_Ja..."_

"_Was_ is up with that comment?" Gilbert wondered what was going through his brothers head.

"Its kinda pretty..." Ludwig was still starring out the window. "Do you think you can get it for me?" As he said this he turned to look at Gilbert and started blushing "But just because its good training!"

"_**Sah ein Mädchen ein Röslein stehen  
Blühte dort in lichten Höhen  
Sprach sie ihren Liebsten an  
ob er es ihr steigen kann!"**_

"Hey! Do NOT call me _ein Mädchen!"_

"Hey, you are asking for a rose!"

"So was! That does NOT make me _ein Mädchen!"_

"Ok, Ok, I get it! _Und_ I guess I can get it for you..."

Gilbert then left the room to go start a journey up the mountain.

The mountain was very dangerous to climb, with many loose rocks that could collapse from just a slight amount of weight being put on them. Gilbert decided to climb anyway, despite the fact many have fallen to there death on that mountain.

Gilbert was singing a song on his way up the mountain

"_**Sie will es und so ist es fein  
So war es und so wird es immer sein  
Sie will es und so ist es Brauch  
Was sie will bekommt sie auch"**_

Back in there small house Ludwig was also singing a song.

"_**Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben  
wenn man klares Wasser will  
Rosenrot oh Rosenrot  
Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still"**_

"He wont fall, right? I sure hope he wont..._Nein_! theres no way he will fall!"

Back on the mountain...

"Kesesesese! Theres now way the awesome me will fall off this mountain like all those losers who already fell off!

_**Der Jüngling steigt den Berg mit Qual  
Die Aussicht ist ihm sehr egal  
Hat das Röslein nur im Sinn  
Bringt es seiner Liebsten hin**_

_**Sie will es und so ist es fein  
So war es und so wird es immer sein  
Sie will es und so ist es Brauch  
Was sie will bekommt sie auch"**_

Ludwig was at home, still singing the song he had started singing after his brother left.

"_**Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben  
wenn man klares Wasser will  
Rosenrot oh Rosenrot  
Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still**_

_**Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben  
wenn man klares Wasser will  
Rosenrot oh Rosenrot  
Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still**_

_Bruder _better come home safe..."

At that moment, Gilbert stepped on a lose stone and tumbled of the cliff, screaming as he fell down, down, down a vast distance...

"_BRUDER!" _Ludwig screamed the second he heard. He then sprinted towards the mountain as fast as he could. When he finally got where his brother was laying, he was a bloody broken, mess. Ludwig dropped to his knees _"Bruder! Bruder..." _Ludwig said as he started to sob quietly.

Gilbert then started singing quietly.

"_**An seinen Stiefeln bricht ein Stein  
Will nicht mehr am Felsen sein"**_

His brother then quietly joined in with the song so they were singing in unison.

"_**Und ein Schrei tut jedem kund  
Beide fallen in den Grund**_

_****__**Sie will es und so ist es fein  
So war es und so wird es immer sein  
Sie will es und so ist es Brauch  
Was sie will bekommt sie auch**_"

Gilbert slowly reached up to gently brush Ludwig's tears away, then gently cupped his cheek in his palm.

_**"Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben  
wenn man klares Wasser will"**_

Gilbert then slowly sat up enough to kiss his younger brother softly on the lips

"_**Rosenrot oh Rosenrot  
Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still"**_

Gilbert's head and hand then dropped and he stopped singing while Ludwig finished the song.

"_**Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben  
wenn man klares Wasser will  
Rosenrot oh Rosenrot  
Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still"**_

Ludwig sat crying next to his brother for the rest of the day and through the night. In the morning he slowly got up and picked up his dead brother to carry back to their home to prepare for his funeral...

(ok, since most people dont understand german, ill put translations

_Was_- what

_Röslein_- little rose

_ein Mädchen_ _- _a girl

_und_- and

_nein_- no

and translations for the song...

A girl saw a little rose  
It bloomed there in bright heights  
She asked her sweetheart  
if he could fetch it for her

She wants it and that's fine  
So it was and so it will always be  
She wants it and that's the custom  
Whatever she wants she gets

Deep wells must be dug  
if you want clear water  
Rose-red, oh Rose-red  
Deep waters don't run still

The boy climbs the mountain in torment  
He doesn't really care about the view  
Only the little rose is on his mind  
He brings it to his sweetheart

She wants it and that's fine  
So it was and so it will always be  
She wants it and that's the custom  
Whatever she wants she gets

Deep wells must be dug  
if you want clear water  
Rose-red, oh Rose-red  
Deep waters don't run still

Deep wells must be dug  
if you want clear water  
Rose-red, oh Rose-red  
Deep waters don't run still

At his boots, a stone breaks  
Doesn't want to be on the cliff any more  
And a scream lets everyone know  
Both are falling to the ground

She wants it and that's fine  
So it was and so it will always be  
She wants it and that's the custom  
Whatever she wants she gets

Deep wells must be dug  
if you want clear water  
Rose-red, oh Rose-red  
Deep waters don't run still

Deep wells must be dug  
if you want clear water  
Rose-red, oh Rose-red  
Deep waters don't run still

I recommend listening to the song while reading this...)


End file.
